pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Troubles with Bibubbles
Phineas and Ferb try to clone Perry, but accidently make a large puffy object that eats them out of house and home, then goes on a rampage. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz team up and build the Destroy-Inator, causing Perry and Pinky to have to work together while Candace tries to babysit Ashley's little cousin. ||||4|159|February 28th, 2012|West Virginia Flynn and the Temple of Shooyong|Pedro Party|Pedro Party}} Episode Summary It opens up to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, where Phineas and Ferb are laying under the tree with Perry. Phineas mentions how great it is to have a pet platypus and how much greater the world would be if everyone had a pet platypus. He then decides that they should clone Perry so that everyone can enjoy him. Isabella comes over with Pinky and asks whatcha doin' and Phineas explains. She thinks it sounds cool and Phineas and Isabella, at the same time, ask "Where's Perry/Pinky?" It shows Perry and Pinky entering two opposite jars, however they both end up in Pinky's lair. Wanda apoligizes to Perry and explains that Poofenplotz has teamed up with Doofenshmirtz and they need both agents to take down the villains and the Pinky the Chihuahua Theme Song plays. It goes to Candace, who is sitting on the couch, bored. Phineas comes in and asks if she's seen Perry and she says no. Phineas then realizes she's bored and asks why she's not talking to Ashley, which Candace decides is a good idea. She dials Ashley as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella continue looking for the pets. Candace asks Ashley if she can come over and Ashley says no, but she needs Candace to do something. Candace asks what it is and Ashley explains that her cousin is visiting from Italy and she needs Candace to babysit while she goes to the mall. Candace agrees, mumbling to herself that she can't be worse then Suzy. Ashley thanks Candace and hangs up. Meanwhile, Phineas finds some platypus hair on the carpet and they decide just to use that. They insert it into the cloning machine and it creates a large, Perry colored fuzzball. Phineas is confused but realizes that he must've grabbed some carpet fuzz too. They decide just to use the fuzzball, which squeaks. Phineas decides that it's hungry and grabs it an apple. The fuzzball, which Isabella names a Bibubble, devours the apple and multiplies, squeaking again. Isabella thinks it's cute that it had a daughter and they decide to give it more food. They bring the Bibubbles inside, where Candace is. Ashley arrives with Lucille, or Lucy, who she says can be a little bossy but should be fine. Candace is surprised at this and asks Lucy if she's hungry and Lucy says yes and that she wants a cookie. Candace says she should eat some food first. Lucy starts screaming, demanding cookies and Candace covers her ears. She yells that she was wrong; she would rather babysit Suzy then this! The pets, meanwhile, arrive at "Doof'n'Poof Evil Incorporated!" where Poofenplotz asks why it's an inator. Doofenshmirtz replies that it's just a "thing" he has and Perry and Pinky burst through. Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz then say, at the same time, "Ah, Perry/Pinky the Platypus/Chihuahua" and activate their own traps. Perry is trapped inside of a crate while Pinky is hanging upside-down. The scientists reveal the Destroy-Inator. Doofenshmirtz says that they plan to use it to get rid of Roger's award, but Poofenplotz argues that they were going to use it to get rid of Perry and Pinky. Doofenshmirtz yells that they can't get rid of the agents; they have to defeat them! Poofenplotz says that they shouldn't want ''to be defeated and Doofenshmirtz replies that he doesn't, but that's what happens. Poofenplotz get into an arguement as the agents try to escape. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella have now gotten way too many Bibubbles and they're squeaking still. Phineas tells them that they don't have anything else. Candace comes in with the screaming Lucy and asks where the cookies are. Phineas says that they're all gone and Lucy starts screaming louder. The Bibubbles flee while the kids are distracted and the kids discover them taking over the entire city. Phineas begins freaking out but Isabella calms him down. She runs to her house and takes a piece of bread from the kitchen. After the Bibubbles have eaten all of the other food Isabella shows them the piece of bread and the Bibubbles follow her into the backyard. Phineas quickly flips the reverse switch and the Bibubbles, squeaking loudly, are pulled into the It shows Perry and Pinky finally escaping. The two attack Doof'n'Poof, knocking them away. Poofenplotz accidently hits the reverse switch on the Destroy-Inator, turning it into the Create-Inator. Perry then knocks the Create-Inator off the balcony and the agents fly away as Doof'n'Poof both yell "Curse you Perry/Pinky the Platypus/Chihuahua!" A beam from the Create-Inator hits the piece of bread Isabella has, supplying the town with food and giving Lucy some cookies. Lucy then gets tired and continues screaming. Candace takes her to the mall and asks Ashley what to do. Ashley sings Lucy Lullaby, putting Lucy to sleep. Candace asks Ashley why she didn't tell her about that and Ashley shrugs, saying she forgot. Ashley thanks Candace and takes Lucy home with her mom. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, relieved that the Bibubbles are gone, see Linda coming back from the hair salon. She asked what they did and Phineas replies that they had some troubles with Bibubbles, amusing Linda. Songs *Pinky the Chiahuahua Theme Song *Lucy Lullaby Credits Pinky the Chiahuahua Theme Song Gallery Running Gags Too Young Line Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He goes down a vase next to Pinky, who goes down another vase. Evil Jingle Doof'n'Poof Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Info *This episode reveals that you can enter Pinky's lair from Perry's home and vice-versa. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky *Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Amanda Plummer as Poofenplotz *Chyna McClain as Ashley *Kari Wahlgren as Lucy *Dee Bradley Baker as Bibubbles *Caroline Rhea as Linda